The Doll
by iUkeForBel
Summary: After moving into their new house, Fran finds a mysterious doll in the attic. Attracted to it, he decides to keep it, despite the protests from his friends. Soon after, strange things start to happen in the house. (AU)
1. prologue

**summary:**

**After moving in with his friends in an old Italian house, Fran finds an old rag doll in the attic of their house. Fascinated by it's interesting beauty, he decides to bring it out of the old dusty box it was in, and take after it. A few of his friends, however, don't agree, not wanting anything to do with the doll. Fran, thinking of it as not a big deal decides to keep it anyway. Soon after, strange things happen start to happen in the new residence. With his friends growing the strong sense of Fran going wild, they decide to take things into their own hands.**

* * *

They pulled up to the dirt road, leading the path to their new Italian residence. It was beautiful, overlooking the Adriatic sea. Their new home was quite large, big enough to house about ten people at the least. They had gotten it for a small price. Seeing what it looked like on the brochure, they were quick to take the offer.

The house was white and tan, a beautiful combination to look at. A white fence ran up one side of a wall, green vines encasing it. The doors- double- had an intricate design on it's window. Designs of flowers and birds guileded it, creating a wonderful feeling of welcome. There was a balcony over the top of the entrance and to the right. The right balcony was looming over the cliffs over the sea. Windows surrounded the house, giving it an open feel.

"My~ This is much more beautiful than in the picture, ne~?" Lussuria cooed, stepping out of the driver's seat in the mercedes. He breathed in the fresh medditeranian sea air. He stepped away from the car, letting the others follow him out. Fixing his hair, he walked up to the stairs going up the entrance. "Mou~!" He squealed.

Squalo stuck his head out of the front passenger seat and opened the door. "It's great," he said as he stepped out onto the dirt road. His eyes wandered, always falling back to the ocean view.

"Ushishi~ Stupid realtor people~ This would've costed much more than what they offered us!" Bel mused, stretching in the warm sunlight. His grin was wide like usual. "Hey, Frog! Look at this~" he motioned to Fran who was sitting in the back seat, too occupied in the book he was reading.

"Fran!" Bel called, a bit agitated. The boy looked up boredly, not seeming to have much interest.

"I've already seen it," he replied as he went back to his book. "I went with Xanxus-san last week to check it out,"

"I don't care," Bel said as he haughtily pulled on the boys collar. "Just get out of the car and grab my stuff from the trunk~"

Fran sighed, a hint of annoyance in his usual emotionless face. "I was just getting to the good part.." He muttered to himself as he got out from the car and opened up the back of the trunk.

"Ano... Ne, Squ-chan?" Lussuria walked over to where Squalo was, a finger on his chin. "Where's Xanxus and Levi?"

"Hm? Xanxus forgot a few things at his apartment and went to get them earlier," He said, still looking over his new favorite place.

"What about Levi-chan?"

"He's driving the truck where all our stuff is. He should be behind us," Squalo stepped closer to the edge of the cliff, a genuine smile of satisfaction over his face.

Lussuria looked around worried. "But the truck isn't here... You don't think he got lost, do you~?"

"He probably did~!" Bel interjected as he kicked a small stone over to Fran. "Considering he has the brain of a squirrel, I expected him to be lost,"

Fran struggled grabbing the things in the trunk. They were also heavy. All of the items in the trunk belonged to either Bel or Lussuria. Of course with Lussuria's love for his hair, most of the items in there were hair products. Bel's things were unknown, and Fran wanted it to stay that way.

"Ne, Bel-san..." Fran called out, his head still in the trunk. "Do you really need this much stuff? Whatever it is.." He tugged on a duffle bag and bumped his head on the roof of the trunk.

"Be careful with that~" Bel chimed as he checked his phone.

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Because I can have you do it, that's why~"

Fran bumped his head again, this time making a large thump on the roof. "Fran-chan~!" Lussuria yelled. "My hair products are very expensive, you know!"

"Sorry, Lussuria-san... But it's just so heavy..." He tugged once more, finally freeing the stubborn bag from it's spot, but only to throw it back in out of it's weight. "Seriously, what's in this thing, Bel-san?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Frog~" Bel motioned Fran to shoo with his hands, not bother looking up from his phone.

"Is it your collection of porn magazines?"

"Shut up, Toad!" Bel picked up a rock and threw it at Fran, hitting him square between the eyes. He laughed at the boy rubbing his forehead.

Lussuria sighed, reading a message from Levi. "It says he got lost... He's near an old bakery called Tiramisu," Putting his phone down, he wondered where that was.

"Isn't that the bakery all the way to other side of town~?"

Lussuria looked worried. "Mou~! Oh dear, Levi-chan must be so confused!"

"His fault for being so retarted," Squalo added. "Go call him,"

Lussuria dialed Levi's number, sighing loudly as the line connected him. He put it on speaker. "Levi-chan~!" He squealed. "Where are you? You have all our stuff in the truck, you know~?

_**"[uh... Yeah, I sort of got lost. I think I took Exit 15 instead of 40...]"**_

" VRAAIIT! You dumbass!" Squalo yelled. "How can you get those mixed up?! They're so far apart from each other!"

_**"[I don't know! One minute I was following you, then the next thing I know, a BMW overtakes me near the fork and I lose you guys!]"**_

Squalo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't you have a GPS in there?" He barked. Bel walked over to them, a much more larger grin plastered on his face.

"I knew it~ You're too stupid to follow directions~"

_**"[Shut up, Bel! It's not my fault!]"**_

"Actually, Levi-san, it is." Fran interjected, still struggling to get the bags out of the truck. He pulled hard again, almost falling back.

"Just hurry up and get here! I wanna change out of these clothes," Squalo ordered. Lussuria hung up, putting the phone back into the pocket of his oversized coat. He fixed his neon green boa on his shoulders, a small feather falling out.

"Well," Squalo started, "let's go in!" He dug in his pocket and fished out a silver key hanging on a shark key chain. He twirled it around his fingers, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that prologue! I would have written more, but it's time to sleep. It's only 8 here, but I'm forced to wake up early everyday. Tell me what you guys think so far! I can seriously see myself updating this every once a week, since I find it so interesting. Oh, by the way, if you liked the plot of my story, I should say I based it off this urban legend about Robert the Doll and Annabel the Rag Doll. As you can see, I'm sort of into those paranormal things and legends. Thanks for reading~**

**Neko-sama loves you~**

**EDIT: (2/1/13) I've been meaning to replace this chapter. A kind reader told me the summary gave too much away. So I thank you, love~ Okay, now i'm done.**


	2. The Attic

**Happy early Halloween~ Two more days to go, then it's off to scarring innocent children for life. No. I'm not that mean. I'd probably just make them piss their pants, because I am still cruel. Well, chapter two is here! yay~ Read on~**

**DISCLAIMER: (since I forgot to put it in the first chapter) I don't own KHR, that usual stuff. If I did, Varia would be the main characters. Because Varia is love.**

* * *

"Voii! Fran!" Squalo boomed through the kitchen, trying to untangle the mess of electrical cords in a large box. Getting a few unknotted, he threw them to the side. "Are the box of utensils there?"

Fran rummaged through the boxes in the living room, a wafer stick hanging out of his mouth. "uh... Nopfe.."

"They're over here~" Bel called out, picking up the white box housing all the silverware. He brought them to the kitchen and opened it up. He shuffled around the mess, taking them out two by two. His stomach grumbled.

Squalo, hearing the commotion in his stomach lifted an eyebrow. "You just ate three sandwiches on the way here. Why are you still hungry?"

Bel laughed, examining a butter knife in the sunlight coming from the kitchen window. "I'm a growing boy~ I need lots of nutrients~"

"You're twenty years old. And the only nutrients you get are from pizza and hamburgers!" Squalo threw a Tupperware cover near him, Bel dodging.

In the living room, Lussuria fitted all the couch pillows with a cover, humming as he went along. Levi, finally back from his little adventure through town, settled down Victorian vases on wherever looked good. But since of course he was Levi, he had no sense of order or style.

"Levi-chan~" Lussuria complained, looking up from the pillow he was fitting. "That doesn't go there! The colors don't match!"

Levi looked at the vase he was holding. "It looks fine to me..."

Lussuria sighed, shaking his head. "That's because your sense of style is missing," He walked over to the man standing awkwardly in place and took away the vase. He settled it on the coffee table in the middile of the room, smiling at his choice. "See~? Now that looks better~"

"It looked better over here," Levi mumbled to himself. He walked over to the other boxes and opened one up. He stared at the contents of books, his head hurting from the overwhelming thought of too much words. He picked one up and looked at the cover. "One True Love...?" He looked at Lussuria who was now happily applying curtains to the windows.

"It's a great book~" Lussuria responded. Fran looked up nodding, chewing on another wafer.

"Fran, you read this?" Levi asked questioningly, flipping through the pages of the romance novel. He winced as he read a line from the pages. "This is more like written porn if you ask me..."

"It's interesting, if you get passed all the weird stuff," Fran explained. He walked over to where Levi was, looking in the box. He picked one with the title 'Mangos.' "It's not actually about mangoes," He handed the book to the man, who surprisingly, kept on reading what was in his hand.

"I'll pass. I think... I'll stick with this," Levi said as he turned a page, his face a bit red.

"Perv," Fran remarked. He walked away, picking up an empty box on the way. He threw it to the side, almost hitting the distracted man.

Bel walked out of the kitchen, throwing around a box of tissues, followed by Squalo who was dragging behind him the electrical cords he was trying to unknot earlier. "Vrait! Bel, help me with this thing!"

"shishi~ No thanks~" Bel said as he threw a box over to the long haired man's head.

"VRAAAIITT! You little shit!" He hollard. He let go of the cords and promptly chased after the blond, bumping into Levi who was still reading. Levi fell back, the book flying out of his hands and knocked over the vase on the coffee table.

"Mou~!" Lussuria exclaimed. "Boys~! Please no running!" He scuffled over to the broken vase, picking up the pieces sadly. "This was my favorite..." He sniffled.

"Tsk, tsk," scolded Fran, as he searched his pockets for more treats. He sighed smally. "I'm all out..."

"Fran-chan, honey, could please grab a plastic bag and throw these pieces out?"

Fran nodded, looking around the mess for an available bag. Finding one, he carefully picked up the broken peices of the vase and tied the bag in a knot. He walked to the door, setting it down near the entrance. "I'll throw it out later," he said to Lussuria.

Bel poked around the open boxes, looking for an easy task. He came to one with a box of old pictures and photo albums. He smiled and opened a photo album up. Pictures of when they were younger filled the plastic pages, bringing him back to fun memories. He set the album back down and picked up a picture frame. This time, the picture was of their old friend Mammon, who died in a car accident. He frowned a bit, and set it back down. He picked up more frames. "Hey, Luss. Where do I put these?"

Lussuria nodded over to the fireplace, trying to fix the stuck curtains. "Over there would be nice~"

Bel walked over with the box of pictures and laid them over the fireplace. He ran his fingers over the rough sides, placing the frames strategically next to each other.

Squalo picked up the cords he left on the ground, now back in the knot. Grumbling to himself, he gave up and threw them in a box filled with old board games. "I don't think we'll need those extra cords for a while,"

"Is there an outlet in there? I could use one for my room," Lussuria called over his shoulders. Squalo grunted, looking through the mess.

"Nope... Their just extra cords,"

Fran looked over Squalo's shoulder, eyeing the games in the box. "Twister... Snakes and Ladders.. Geez, those are all old..."

"We had them since they came out," Squalo reminisced.

"Since the dinosaur age?" Fran teased. "I thought they played with rocks and sticks..."

"Brat! I'm not that old!" Squalo waved around an empty chess box in Fran's face. "Go take this to the attic,"

"Where's that?"

Squalo looked at him annoyed. "Upstairs, dumbass."

"I know it's upstairs, but _where?_ What if I get lost?" Fran questioned, looking to the directions of the stairs. Squalo squatted, picking up debris of plastic and bubble wrap.

"Just look around," he shooed. "If you get lost just... I don't know, yell?"

Fran mentally rolled his eyes, walking towards the stairs, box in hand. He stepped up, looking to his side to watch his steps.

As he finally neared the steps, he was already exhausted. The box was surprisingly heavy. He looked to his left then right, debating which way to go. "Squalo-san!" He yelled down the stairs. "Which way do I go?"

"Just do eenie meenie!" He yelled back, still picking up trash. Fran sighed, choosing the right.

Walking down the corridor, he passed open rooms. He made mental shotguns to himself, choosing which room he wanted. Nearing the end of the hall, there was another section leading to the left. He turned, and went straight. As he came to the middle, he noticed a thick string with a plastic loop hanging down. _'That must be it...'_

He set the box down and tugged on the string. A swinging door came down, making a rusty sound. He reached up for the ladder attached to the door and gently shook it, making sure it was sturdy enough.

He picked up the box and began to climb, one hand hanging tightly to the bars.

His head popped up to the top, a musty smell lingering in the air. He looked around, seeing a circle window at one side of the wall. The attic was fairly small, having just an old rocking chair in the corner and an old box covered in dust sitting next to it.

He set the box down, pulling himself through the hole. He looked around for a light switch. Seeing none, he just simply picked up the box and set it near the other box. He walked over to the window, looking out over the ocean. To the far right of the window, maybe about three or four meters away was the balcony. He stood there for a minute admiring the beauty of the Adriatic sea. Despite the musty smell in the attic, the sea breeze still reached his nose.

He looked out a bit more. Suddenly, a rustling sound came from the side of room. He looked around. Seeing nothing, he went back to the ocean scenery. The rustling sound came back, this time a bit louder than the first. He swung around, looking for the source of the noise.

Seeing nothing, he shook his head, thinking he was just hearing things. He hurried back over to the ladder and started to climb down, until his eyes met the old box again. He stopped abruptly, pondering what could have been inside of it. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should look in it.

_'It's our house now, right? I can look in it if I want...'_

He climbed back up, quietly stalking to the corner of the room where the box stood. He squatted down slowly, poking the top. He blew of the dust collecting on it and unhurriedly opened it.

He stopped for a moment, looking at the contents.

Inside, was a rag doll. A bit large, about two feet standing up. It's button eyes were shiny. A sweet smile made of yarn stretched across it's face, complete with blush markings. It was wearing a plaited overall shorts. It's socks were about ankle high, ruffles at the top. The doll's shoes were simple flats, a little bow at the top. It's hair was a bit stringy, like spaghetti. With red locks hanging down to about her shoulders, a yellow bow was placed at the top cutely.

Fran stared at it in awe. He gently picked it up and stroked it's corse hair. He rubbed it's button eyes, feeling the smooth texture. He fixed the doll's overalls, putting the shoulder strap back in place.

He smiled a bit, oddly fixated into looking in the doll's eyes. He stared at it for a bit longer until finally deciding to keep it. Standing up, he carefully tucked her under his arm and climbed down the old ladder. He closed up the attic door and took his time walking back to the living room, his new possession in hand.

"Aren't you a little too old for dolls?" Bel asked, playing around with a tennis ball he found in a box. Fran shrugged, fixing it's hair again.

Squalo's eye twitched slightly. "And you're a boy. A fifteen year old boy. You play video games and look up porn online,"

"I think it's rather cute~" Lussuria wooed. He fixed the little yellow bow on the top of her head, smiling brightly.

Levi looked at the doll and a shiver ran down his spine. "It looks.. creepy,"

"You're just not into cute things~!" Lussuria returned, now arranging it's hair into place. "What's her name~? he asked Fran.

Fran looked at the doll. "Name..." He wondered.

"How about Hannah?" Lussuria suggested. Fran cocked his head to one side, thinking.

"No... What about Annie?"

"I can't believe you're naming a stupid doll," Squalo cracked.

Lussuria giggled. "What's wrong with that~? Don't we name all our toys~?"

Squalo looked at the gay man accusingly. "Correction. YOU named all your toys,"

"I played with rocks and sticks~" Bel added. Fran looked at him questioningly, wondering what he meant.

"You were that poor?" Fran aked innocently. Bel threw the tennis ball at him, bouncing off his green head.

"Stupid. I chose to play with those things~ It was rather fun throwing them at unsuspecting people~ shishi~"

"What did you play with when you were little, Levi-chan~?" Lussuria looked at the man. He was staring at the doll, possibly creeped out. "Levi-chan? Levi!"

"ha? oh! I uh, played with action figures," Levi answered awkwardly, scratching his head while trying to not look at the doll.

Bel snorted. "Action figures? More like yourself~"

"Shut up, Bel! You played with yourself when you were little!" Levi retorted, a bit red.

"Of course~ At least I admit it, though~"

Just then, Squalo's phone rang. He quieted everybody down and looked at the collar idea. "It's Xanxus," He opened up his phone and hit the speaker button.

_**"[Hey, Trash. I'm gonna be late. There's some traffic going on here,]" **_In the distance, you can hear car horns going off and cussing in the background.

"What time will you be here?" Levi asked worriedly. He scooted closer to Squalo, who moved away from too much closeness.

_**"[Maybe before dinner... Fucking scum! Get off the damn road!]"**_

"Okay, just call us if anything~" Lussuria called over, patting the doll's head.

_**"[Whatever. And I want steak for dinner tonight, okay?]"**_

"Mhmm~"

With that, Xanxus hung up, and Squalo flipped his phone closed. "Well, let's get back to unpacking," He ordered loudly. "Fran, I don't want that thing in my way, you got that?"

"hai, hai, Squalo-san," Fran responded, standing up. He put the doll down on the couch and began to pick up empty boxes on the ground.

* * *

**I feel like I overused the word "box." Did I? Oh well. Chapter three next~ Thanks for reading~**

**Neko-sama loves you~**


	3. Movie Night

**I guess you can say I've been very responsible updating and all. Yes, yes I have. I can't say that for my other stories though. I don't know, maybe I'm just more into this story rather than the others. Maybe because I have a lot of things planned out ahead of time for this particular one. Anyway~ Read on, as I munch on churros and other crap that make you fat.**

* * *

They sat at the dinner table, quietly chewing their food. There was an awkward silence between them, something not common with the group of long time friends.

"Fran," Xanxus quickly took a bite of his steak and potatoes. "That doll is creeping me out,"

Fran turned his head, looking at the doll sitting on a chair closests to the kitchen entrance. He stared at it's beady eyes, buttons shining in the light.

"Is it really necessary to bring that thing to the dinner table?" Squalo mumbled through a mouthful of peas and carrots. He looked at the doll through the corner of his eyes, trying to not make direct contact.

"It's not a thing~" Lussuria piped. "Honestly, there's nothing wrong with that! Look at Bel, he's handling it well," he pointed to the blond who was greedily shoving spoonfuls of mash potatoes in his mouth.

Bel paused momentarily at the sound of his name. He swallowed the leftover cud in his mouth. "What?" He blinked, slicing his steak messily. He stabbed it with his fork and raised it near his gaping mouth. "I'm just ignoring it," he said simply.

"See~?" Lussuria poited out. "Why can't you all just ignore it?"

"Because unlike Bel, I'm not used to being stared at," Squalo replied. Levi snorted as he drank his cup of ice tea, some coming out of his nose.

"I'll take that as a compliment~" Bel said, reaching for a dinner roll across the table. He tore off a small peice and dipped it in his leftover gravy. With another mouthful, he smiled. "And besides, I've seen creepier things."

Levi looked at Bel in disgust. "I think I lost my appetite..."He put down his spoon, reaching for his glass of juice. He drank slowly and awkwardly. Behind him, he felt the doll's eyes on the back of his head. Gulping loudly, he turned about slowly to face the innocent looking toy.

Fran sensing Levi's akwardness around the toy ensured him. "It's only for today she stays with us at dinner," He scooped salad onto his empty plate, reaching for the seasoning.

"Is Levi afraid of a little doll~?" Bel teased, waving his dinner roll in the older man's face.

The man moved away annoyed, still looking at what he called the little devil on the chair. "I'm not afraid of dolls!" He averted his eyes suddenly. "It's just that..."

"What? You don't have to be ashamed~"

"It's Bel's fault anyway," Xanxus said as he sipped his half empty glass of whine. Bel looked at him confused. "Remember that time you made us watch a whole Chuckie marathon with you?"

Bel thought for a moment, then grinned widely. "It's a good movie~ Nothing cuter than a homicidal doll~"

Squalo shook his head. "Freak... Anyway, we still have a lot of things to do,"

"Mou~ But I'm so tired!" Lussuria complained, leaning back a little in his chair. "I cooked all these for three hours~ Don't you think we should rest a bit~?

"Yeah," Bel agreed, his smile growing impossibly wider. "Let's watch Nosferatu tonight~"

Squalo groaned, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "We watched that five times already, Bel! Let's go with something different,"

"But it's a classic!" Bel pouted, slumping. "Fine. The Shining?" He offered. "Or what about Zombieland?"

"Do you know anything other than horror?" Fran asked, silently wondering if Bel has watched all the scary movies there is.

Bel ignored the green haired boy. "Oh! I know! Pet Semetary!" He excitedly said, bouncing a bit in his chair.

"I don't feel like scary movies~" Lussuria moaned, pouring himself another glass of juice. "Let's watch a comedy romance!"

"No thanks," The four responded in unison.

"Up?" Levi threw out. The others looked at him. "What! I cried..."

"I'm fine with anything, so long as it's not one of Lussuri-san's chick flicks," Fran proposed, as he played around with his fork.

"Pet Semetary it is!" Bel exclaimed. "Xanxus? What do you think?"

"Whatever," was the red eyed man's only reply.

Fran sat on the couch, doll in hand, waiting for the rest of the others to come to the living room. He played around with it's hair, twirling it around his fingers. Something about that doll made Fran so attached. He didn't know exactly what, but he didn't mind.

"Fran-chan~" Lussuria called out from the kitchen. "Could you come in here and make some popcorn? I'm just finishing up the dishes~"

"Coming," Fran set the doll down on the couch, making sure she sat upright and nicely. He trumpped off to the kitchen, arms swinging happily by his side.

Bel entered the room, a stack of DVD's in his arms. He sat down on the ground in front of the TV and rummaged through the pile. Finding Pet Semetary, he moved the others to the side, popping the disc in the CD player. He waited for the title screen to come on and quickly jumped up, the scent of popcorn reaching his nostrils. He stalked off happily to the kitchen, humming the movie's theme to himself.

After Bel had gone out, Levi popped his head through the door. Spotting the doll on the couch, he quickly made the descision of waiting for others to come in before staying.

A few minutes later, and both Bel and Fran came back into the room, Bel trying his best to steal away the popcorn in Fran's hands. "Bel-san, wait until the movie starts. You'll finish it before it even comes on,"

"That's why there's more~" Bel grabbed a fistfull, shoving it all in his mouth. With the bowl already half empty, Fran sighed and walked to the couch, stopping abruptly as he saw the doll.

The doll's legs were crossed in a fashion that made it seemed like someone had moved it. It's arms were folded neatly across it's lap with it's head tilted slightly at an angle. Fran raised an eyebrow. "Bel-san, did you move Annie?"

"Annie?" Bel asked inquisitively, reaching for another fistfull of popcorn. Fran pointed to the doll sitting nicely on the couch. "Che, why would I move it? I have no interest in that thing,"

_'That's weird.. I could've sworn I didn't leave her like that...'_

"Are you sure? I don't remember leaving her in that position..." Fran urged, pulling away the bowl of popcorn from the blond pig.

Bel rolled his eyes under his fringe. "Yes, Frog. I'm sure I didn't move your stupid doll,"

Suddenly, a crash came from the kitchen. Bel and Fran turned their heads quickly to where the sound came from. Lussuria's head popped out from the door. "Sorry~ Dropped a glass~"

Fran turned back to the doll, who was now back to it's original position. "Bel-san! You _did_ move Annie!"

"Look, Toad," Bel said a bit annoyed. "I'm right next to you, how can I move that thing without you seeing me?"

Fran considered the thought. "But how did it change positions?"

Bel shrugged, picking up the TV remote on the coffee table. "Maybe you're just seeing things,"

Squalo entered, followed by a nervous looking Levi and a usual frowning Xanxus. "Where's Luss~?" Bel asked.

"Still cleaning up the broken glass," Squalo replied, reaching for the now empty bowl of popcorn.

"Great. Now I have to make more," Fran looked at the bowl, tempted to throw it at the blond. before he could take a step, however, Bel reached over and grabbed the bowl from his hands, emptying the leftover kernals in his mouth. Fran snatched the bowl from his hands and walked back to the kitchen, sighing at his predicament.

Bel sprawled himself over the couch, his right leg knocking the doll off. He picked it up, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed something odd about the toy.

It's smile, instead of a sweet one, was now a slightly straight line, turning down around the corner. Bel looked at it for a few moments, wondering if he was seeing things. He held up the doll to Squalo and Levi who were arguing to themselves about a non-trivial matter.

"ano... Hey, wasn't this thing smiling before?"

Squalo and Levi stopped, taking a brief look at the doll. Squalo lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean? It _is _smiling,"

"No, it's..." Bel looked back at the doll, who was indeed, smiling like before. He pulled the doll away from him, dumbfounded. "I swear! It-it was frowning!"

"Bel, you're watching too many scary movies," Levi said, as he sat down on a one person chair.

"No I'm not! This thing was frowning when I knock-"

"Hai hai~! Let's start the movie~" Lussuria butted in, followed by Fran who was cautiously guarding a fresh bowl of snacks and popcorn.

"Bel-san, what are you doing with Annie?" Fran asked he took the doll away from the older boy. He passed the popcorn to Lussuria and fixed it's tangled hair.

"I accidently knocked it over," Bel admitted. "But when I picked it up, it was frowning!"

Lussuria cocked his head to one side. "Frowning? How is that possible?" He took the toy from Fran's hands and examined it, seeing nothing wrong. "There's nothing wrong with it, Bel~"

"I-I swear! It was frowning! And then it smiled again!" Bel insisted, pointing accusingly at it.

"Do I have to call Doctor Shamal again?" Xanxus interluded, taking out his phone from his pocket.

"No! Don't call him! I'm not crazy!"

They looked at him. "Okay, maybe I am, but I'm definately sure that-" he waved his arms around, "-thing changed! You gotta believe me, right Fran?"

"I don't know, Bel-san," he stared at the doll intently, half expecting it to move.

"Whattaya mean you don't know! Even you said so! It moved!"

"Okay, okay," Squalo finally said, raising his hands. "Let's just watch the movie, okay?"

"But Squalo! I swear tha-"

"Enough Bel! Or I'm definately calling your psychiatrist again!"

With that, the blond shut his mouth, annoyed that no one bothered beleiving him.

* * *

**Yay~ So 'it' finally started~ **

**Nyahaha, I made Bel sound crazy(er than he really is.) And yes, obviously, Shamal is bel's psychiatrist. YISS. okay. Chapter four is next, my lovelies~ Hint hint: The vongola boys come in~ teehee. **

**MhmkayBye.**

**Neko-sama loves you~**


	4. Help

**Oh hey there~! It's been a while, for those who're reading this now. I recently updated one of my other stories with two new chapters, and boy, did the views on that thing go up. I figured since, I updated that, I might as well do this~! So how are you all? I probably shouldn't be asking that, since I know you all want to get on with the story. puuu. That's alright. Well, chapter 4 for The Doll is here!**

* * *

Waking up feeling refreshed, Fran sat up from his half done bed. He looked over to his right, which had yet another beautiful ocean scenery to be out looked on. He scooted over to the edge, pulling with him his greenish blue blanket. Drowsily, he stood up placing his feet in his pair of iconic frog slippers.

Remembering his findings from yesterday, he hurridly ran over to the other side of the room where his doll - Annie - was sitting on a box of unpacked clothing happily. Fran picked her up, fixing her hair.  
He stopped abruptly realizing what he was doing. He was not someone to be so passionate about a toy. Much less, a little girl's doll. He stared at it for a moment, examining the intricate features sewn with yarn. A moment had passed before he had set it back down in it's place, making his way to the bathroom connecting to his room.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, leaning in closer to get a better look of his complexion. A small red dot had formed on the corner of his chin to the left. He sighed, turning on the faucet. He splashed his face, the cold water waking him completely. Reaching for his toothbrush, he realized he had left his toothpaste in a box downstairs.  
He ran out of the room and into the hallways, making loud thumping noises as he went his way.  
He raced down the stairs, squirming his way through the boxes blocking his path. He quickly darted to the living room, stopping when he got to a box labled "BATHROOM" in Squalo's messy handwriting. Openening it, he rummaged through the clutter, finally finding what he was searching for.  
He walked back to the stairs, meeting Lussuria on the way up.  
"Good morning, dear~" Lussuria yawned, his pink robe still on.  
"Mornin', Luss-san,"

* * *

As he entered his room, a strange sensation fell on his back. Like someone was staring. It raised the hairs of his neck. He stopped dead in his tracks, clenching his left fist tightly. With every passing moment, the feeling of someone watching him grew.  
From the corner of his eye, he saw what seemed to a small figure dancing in the shadows. In the shadow, where the eyes were supposedly placed, light passed through, as if the skull was hollowed out. He watched it silently, small beads of sweat running down his forehead.  
He was closing his fists so tighty, his knuckles started turning a pale white.  
He tried to move away from the spot.

He _couldn't._

He was _paralyzed._

There, he knew an insatiable fear was lurking.

He looked back to the shadows. It seemed to be growing bigger. Seeing this, he struggled for his way out of the unseen force gripping him. The harder he tried the harder he was forced down.  
Suddenly, a heavy feeling came down on him, starting from his head and ending on his ankles. It was a cool feeling, but was suddenly replaced with what seemed to be the burning hatred of the Devil himself. He yelped.  
Fran looked down at his ankles. A dark silhouette of what seemed to be long, slim hands covered his feet, starting from his calves all the way to the end of his toes. Underneath the dark hands, he could see his pale skin now an angry red with white, popping bubbles, as if he was partly sunk into a pot of boiling oil. Trying to hold in his cries for help, he bit his bottom lip.  
The burning feeling in his ankles soon grew as he watched his reddening skin more intently. His eyes growing large with pain, he soon came to a point where he couldn't hold in his desperate screams anymore. He let out a sharp, and very shrill scream. The dark forced seemed to wince at the cry, but soon regained it's hold, this time much more tighter than it's first grip. This time, much more of a hellish fire.  
"_HE-HELP!" _He cried out.  
It was useless. No one heard him. "_LUSSURIA! SQU-SQUALO!" _  
Suddenly, a whispering in his ear came, low and menacing, the voice told him words of discouragement. _  
"No one can help you... No one will come..."  
_The words rang in his mind, filling the crevices of his brain, back to back. With the evil filling his mind, he suddenly felt the urge to subdue himself. To let himself be taken.  
His eyes, green and bright, now filled with a dark, murky color of an ugly green. The tips of his fingers twitched, a numbing impression leaving it cold. He was slowly slipping away...

But no...  
He couldn't...

_"You are already mine, child!"_ The voice laughed; it was a high maniacle laugh that sent Fran into more of such terrors. He couldn't help but feel useless. Straining, he willed his arms to move. Not cooperating, he tried his head. Thanfully, that part of his body still listened to him - partially.  
He willed it to move to his right -where his bed was- and there was Annie.  
She had that same beautiful smile she had when Fran saved her from the box in the attic. She was sitting at the head of his bed, on his pillows. Her head fell to it's side slightly, giving her that innocent look of a young child.  
"_Annie! Help!"_ He didn't know why, but he called for her. He called for the strange yet intriguing doll that watched him suffer in his spot. _"A-Annie!"_  
His eyes watched her, desperate and red. As he struggled to move around, Annie seemed to be moving around as well. He stopped, examining the toy.  
Slowly, she raised her head, staring straight at Fran. Those beady eyes made up of buttons stared at him, boring themselves into his body. Tremors of shock overcame the stressed boy.  
_"Annie..?" _  
Annie's arms moved forward slowly, seeming to hoist her soft body up. She fell face first into the down, but soon regained her balance using her cloth arms. She finally got up on her feet, her yarn hair a mess. The yellow little bow that had been on her head had fallen off somewhere unseen on the bed. The puppet stepped forward.

_Slowly..._

_Slowly..._

_Slowly..._

It stopped at the edge of the bed, the side closer to the boy. It fell to its knees, seeming to be sitting down in it's own way. Annie kicked her left leg forward, then her right. They soon swung over the edge of the unfinished bedding. She stopped.  
And so did Fran. _"Annie... Please..."  
_The pleads of help were soon answered. The toy dropped down from the green down, seeming to be unhurt as it got back up from it's fall. The boy smiled; an extremely rare occurance. With tears almost falling down his cheeks, he watched her try to pick up it's limp weight. _"Annie! Hurry!"_  
The dolls head shot up, staring straight into Fran's deep green eyes. His slight smile dissapeared as he stared into the eyes of his toy. Instead of those lovely buttons, it was replaced with a dark black circle, rings forming on the outer edges. Her smile was now a frown, and instead of her red spaghetti hair, a black mess of mettalic looking things hung down to her shoulders.  
He watched silently, his tears finally falling.

_"No one to save you..." _Slowly..._  
"No one to hear your voice..." _Slowly..._  
"Mine... My new body..."_ Slowly...

_"No..."_ He whispered to himself. _"Annie.. no..."  
"There is __**no **__Annie..." _The voice hissed at him.  
Ever so slowly, the puppet strode to his side until finally in front of him, merely a feet away. It looked up at him, those black eyes...  
_"There is no Annie."_ She smiled.  
He let out a loud scream...

And woke up.

* * *

**Fran needs Jesus. That's all I can say .-. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I wrote it~ I have nothing else, sooo.  
Good bye for now!  
-Neko**


End file.
